


Big boys don't cry

by laradelay



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { BangLo - Fluff - Double Drabble }Zelo misses Yongguk. All he wants is to have him back, to spend more time with him, to be with him.





	1. I. What's wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be a Double Drabble, so both of chapters will count 100 words in total. It's already written,  
> My inspiration comes from this gifset on Tumblr (gukkielover.tumblr.com/post/169001819307/whats-junhongs-wish-for-yongguk-in-2018) which makes my heart melt

I.

 

Junhong grabs the phone, he dials the number and he calls him, listening to a series of rings that follow one after the other until he hears his voice, so deep, until he hears him. It’s Yongguk, it’s no one else but him, it’s his hyung. He holds back tears.   
  
  
“ _What’s wrong?_ ” it’s Yongguk’s question.   
  
  
“ _I miss you_ ” it’s Junhong’s answer.   
  
  
There’s silence.   
  
  
“Come to me, Junhongie, come to my house” Yongguk tells him as a smile curves the corners of his mouth upwards, “ _I miss you too_ ” he adds in a barely audible whisper, aware that it’s the truth. 


	2. II. Big boys don't cry

II.  
  
  


Junhong presses the button, he pauses the game and he puts down the joystick.  
  
  
“ _What’s wrong?_ ” it’s Yongguk’s question again.  
  
  
“ _I missed you_ ” it’s Junhong’s answer again.  
  
  
He gets closer, he surrounds his waist and he hugs him from behind, holding him against himself so that his own chest adheres to his back.  
  
  
“Don’t leave me” Junhong begs him, then he struggles not to cry, he kisses his shoulder and he tightens the embrace.  
  
  
“I’m not leaving you” Yongguk replies softly, then he turns, he looks at him and he cups his face, “ _big boys don’t cry_ ” he says by wiping off one of those tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked the second Drabble as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Have you liked the first Drabble? I hope so. 


End file.
